


The Asset and The Iron Man

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Two year old Bucky Barnes, daddy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Steve has been trying to keep Tony and Bucky from each other since Bucky returned. But fate twisted his plans on trying to keep Tony from knowing about Bucky's past. Tony doesn't respond too well to the news and retaliates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem like it's Civil War and it kind of is but without everyone splitting up and the stupid accords. I changed some things.

Bucky had vivid nightmares about his past. It was a lot on his two year old mind and a lot of times he didn't who the people in his nightmares were. All he could see was corpses and himself holding a gun.

The nightmare Bucky had last night left him confuse. His mission: extract precious cargo, no witnesses. Something that he's done a thousand times, he thinks. But this mission had spoke to him before he killed him. He said 'Sergeant Barnes'.

Sometimes his mommy and the bird guy would call him Barnes if he was misbehaving. Daddy would say James Buchanan Barnes if he wasn't listening. But Bucky was still confused on who the guy was.

"Bucky Bear? Hello?" Bucky looked at Steve.

"Hey, you zoned out for a while. Do you want your milk?" Bucky nodded. The morning was starting off normal, besides the nightmare. Steve heard him screaming and woke him up. It was only five in the morning, but Bucky didn't go back to sleep after nightmares.

Steve handed Bucky his milk and brought him to the couch. They watched SpongeBob since Paw Patrol wasn't on yet. Harley laid at Steve's feet and chewed on her toy. Then his phone buzzed. Tony.

"Come to the tower for lunch, I want to talk. No exceptions. *heart emoji*" Steve sighed. He knew at some point he would have to bring Bucky to meet Tony. But Steve wasn't sure if Tony knew what he did about Hydra and his parents. Also he wasn't sure if Bucky could handle it.

Steve sighed and watched Bucky enjoy watching Harley play with her toy.

"Do you think you can manage yourself while Daddy goes on a jog?" Bucky looked up at him, that was a solid no.

"Do you want to come with me?" Bucky nodded. Steve ruffled his hair and brought him in the room. Steve had athletic clothes that could fit Bucky, but Bucky didn't like tight fitting clothes. So he dressed him in sweatpants and a loose shirt.

"Alright pal, I usually go around the block then go to park. But I can make adjustments."

"Doggy come?"

"Of course, she has to stretch those long legs of hers." Steve got himself dressed and put on Harley's and Bucky's harness.

"Alright, stay close please." They left the apartment. They walked around three blocks and stopped at the park so Bucky could rest. Steve knew if Bucky wasn't in a child mindset, he would probably run with him for miles. Steve shook the thought of Bucky being normal, knowing what Bucky has been through it was unlikely that Bucky could be like he was before he fell from the train.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." Said Bucky bouncing.

"What?"

"Harley gone." The Harlequin dog was gone. Her harness was in Bucky's hand.

"Did you take this off of her?" Bucky giggled.

"Bucky, why? You're getting a timeout." The giggling stopped, the crying started. Luckily, Steve could see Harley trying to get in the dog park. Steve went to her and put her in the harness.

"Why are two years old's so hardheaded?" They went back to the apartment. Bucky, unwillingly, sat in his timeout corner. Though, he did argue that Harley had misbehaved too so she should get a timeout too. Steve agreed and had Harley sit in the corner across from him. After fifteen minutes, Bucky and Harley were released from their corners. Steve fed Bucky his yogurt and wiped his chest. Bucky slept a little on the couch, it was good enough for a nap.

"Hey, I'm going to have lunch with a friend and I'm bringing you with me. Can you be on your best behavior?" Bucky didn't answer, Steve took that as maybe. Steve changed his clothes and changed Bucky. Steve already knew Bucky was going to ask for Harley to come and really Steve was going to need Harley's services for this trip. They went to the car and went to the tower.

When they arrived, Bucky thought they were going to see Rumlow. But when they went up instead of down, he started to become nervous. He latched onto Steve's arm and whined. The elevator dinged and opened.

"_Good afternoon, Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers_." Said a voice from above.

"That's Jarvis. He's a computer, a very intelligent one. Jarvis, let Tony know we have arrived." Bucky kept looking around, this area was so new to him. Everything was so weird and shiny.

"_Mr. Stark has been notified of your arrival_." Said Jarvis. Bucky sat on the floor behind Steve and sucked on his thumb, Harley sat next to him. He was becoming nervous, to be expected. What he didn't expect is for Bucky to start twitching. 

"Spangles, oh have I missed you. What's with the horse?" He looked at Harley. Steve can honestly say he didn't miss his sarcasm.

"That's Harley a Great Dane and she's a service dog."

"Ah, so you finally got an animal to deal with all your problem because Sam wouldn't."

"She's not for me, she's for Bucky." Steve got Bucky from behind him. Tony stared at the man with his thumb in his mouth and the man with his thumb in his mouth stared at him.

"So this is who Sam and Natasha keep spending their time with, I say, I thought he was an actual child."

"He's been through a lot, so he's mentally regressed to being two. He's just nervous, we're usually here to see Rumlow." Bucky perked up a bit at the mention of Rumlow.

"Papa?" Asked Bucky. Tony's eyes grew at his childish language.

"Maybe Bucky."

"So he calls Rumlow papa, what does he call everyone else who comes in contact with him?"

"He calls me daddy, Natasha is mommy and Sam is uncle Sam or the bird." Steve saw Tony smirk but threw his hands up.

"Nice to meet you kid, do I get a family name?" Bucky side-eyed him and growled at him.

"Maybe once he's a little more familiar with you." Said Steve.

"So, lunch today. I thought a premium steak with mashed potatoes and gravy would fill a super soldier stomach."

"That's more of a dinner than a lunch."

"Well, I got stuff to do tonight so lunch is dinner. Come on."

"Wait Tony, Bucky's stomach can't process solid foods like steak. He can have mashed potatoes if they're really mashed." Tony groaned and rubbed his face dramatically. 

"I got something in kitchen for him. Does the horse need special feeding too?"

"Harley the dog is fine for now." Tony gave a thumbs up and lead them to the kitchen where Pepper was finishing setting up the table.

"Oh hello, Steve and is this Bucky?" She asked.

"Yeah, does Natasha tell you about him?" Asked Tony.

"Yep and he is as cute as she describes him. I'm glad I can finally meet him and you too Harley." She said. Steve sat Bucky in the chair, but he realized that seat didn't have the belt to stop him from getting up so Bucky would probably have to sit on his lap. Pepper served them the steak, Bucky stared at the food, this didn't look good.

"Oh right, Pepper, the baby has a sensitive stomach, can you make them runnier for him?" Said Tony. Pepper nodded and took the plate away from Bucky. Bucky frowned then looked to Steve who was cutting his steak into small pieces. Steve saw Bucky staring at his plate and reached with his metal arm for a piece. 

"No, wait for yours." Steve moved his plate away, Bucky started to whine, this wasn't fair. Then Pepper came back with a bowl. Steve got a spoonful and fed Bucky.

"Wow, just like a baby. But what isn't baby like is that arm. I really want to get a closer look at that thing." Said Tony. Tony held out a hand, Bucky looked at Tony then snapped at Tony. Tony drew his hand back and saw Bucky mouth was full of soupy mashed potatoes but it looked like he was foaming at the mouth.

"Should have seen that coming, sorry Tony." Said Steve wiping Bucky's mouth. Tony looked a little stunned but brushed it off.

"It's all good, if I had a cool arm like that I wouldn't want people touching either." Tony sat down with his own plate and talked most of the evening away. Bucky looked at Steve every time he caught off Steve or Pepper.

"I know he talks a lot, just smile and nod." Bucky shook his head no and put his finger in the gravy left on Steve's plate. 

"Tony, as much as I miss your voice which is not much, can I ask a favor?"

"Hit me."

"Can you make a medical bracelet and a chewy necklace for Bucky?"

"Yeah, just list out his medical stuff and I'll have Jarvis make the bracelet tough enough so he can't chew through it."

"Okay, he's got amnesia, dissociative identity disorder, seizures, panic attacks, food sensitivity and random aggression."

"That's a lot, what are his most serious ones?" Asked Pepper.

"Seizures, dissociative identity disorder and amnesia. The others are pretty bad, but those three are what concern me when we go out." 

"Got it and I'll put your contact information on it." Steve nodded.

"I wonder were he got this child mind from? I thought Tony was childish but he is a literal child." Asked Pepper.

"I'm surprised Nat didn't fill you in on him. Bucky was my best friend during the 1920's, well pretty much my whole life and we served in the war together. We were on a mission to retrieved Armin Zola and he fell from the train. I thought he was dead but I encountered him during a fight as the...." Steve paused a second and looked away.

"As the what?" Asked Pepper.

"Long lost friend. He didn't remember me and he actually saved me. Then Rumlow had him for a while then brought him to me and ever since then I've been teaching how to be a human." It was quiet for a while until Tony whistled. 

"Poor guy. Well he chose the right person to be his caregiver." Said Pepper. Then Steve felt something warm on his lap. Bucky did have a lot of liquid and it was a matter of time before he started to smell.

"Well, we have to go. Thanks so much for this."

"Sure thing, do you want some to take home?" Asked Pepper. Steve nodded, then he felt Bucky twitching. Harley pawed at his legs, Steve sat him on the floor.

"What's going on?" Asked Tony.

"A seizure, I hope." Said Steve. Bucky coughed then laid down. Bucky became stiff and breathing hard. Steve hoped Bucky would be okay after this, the Starks didn't need to see Bucky as the soldier. Harley laid on his legs, Bucky relaxed slowly and looked around.

"Bucky, you okay?" Bucky slowly turned to Steve, then growled. 

"Tony, take Pepper and lock the doors." Said Steve standing up slowly. Bucky turned to Steve, his metal arm shifted. He growled more and pushed away Harley, but didn't hurt her. Steve was tense, there was sharp objects everywhere, Bucky could easily kill them. Bucky lunged at Steve and swung at him. Steve got his arms and pinned him to the ground. Then Bucky started to get up, Steve was using all of his weight to pin him down. But Bucky was starting to move against him. Steve hit Bucky on the back of his neck, Bucky stopped moving. Steve waited a minute for Bucky to come to, then he looked over at Pepper and Tony.

"Sorry, that hasn't happened in a while." They were both pretty shaken up about this, but they weren't hurt.

"I'll go take him home." Steve picked up Bucky.

"I'll call you when his stuff is ready." Said Tony. Steve left with an unconscious Bucky, Harley and leftover food. Pepper cleaned up the kitchen while Tony went to his lab to decompress.

"Hey Jarvis, run the footage from that moment and run analysis on his behavior and anything related to that behavior."

"_Of course, sir. Do give me an hour to complete the task_." Tony knew something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

&

When Steve got home, Bucky woke up long enough to get a bath and change into comfy pajamas. Steve had to take a minute to collect what happened. Tony saw Bucky as the soldier and he almost told him that Bucky was the winter soldier. Knowing Tony, he wouldn't handle that information too well. Plus, Bucky was already on edge from just being there. Telling him would be recipe for a violent fight. Steve sighed and stroked Bucky's hair. Tony would eventually find out about what happened and how he responded would probably determine if Tony could trust Bucky or if Bucky could trust himself around other people.

&

Late into the night, Tony was making minor, cool adjustments to his suit and looking around for a chewable substance for Bucky's strength when Jarvis alerted.

"_Sir, I have information regarding Sergeant Barnes_."

"Alright, go on."

"_Sir, the information may not be to your liking._"

"Come on, J, there's something going on and I have to know. Start from the beginning."

"_Well, I will start by saying that Captain Rogers lied to you_."

"How?"

"_During the lunch, Captain Rogers stated that Sergeant Barnes was a long lost friend. At that moment, his heart rate elevated indicating he was indeed telling a lie_."

"So what was he trying to say?"

"_The answer to your question will be answered by looking at his behavior. Last time, he exhibited such behavior was during his time with Hydra. Sir, he was being ruthless and aggressive during his time with Hydra, when he fought Captain Rogers he displayed similar behavior._" Jarvis pulled up footage from the incident and compared it a fight that Barnes was in. Tony looked into the footage, his fighting was similar.

"Why is he so aggressive?" His fighting was precise and calculated, Tony thought Natasha's fighting was terrifying but this was another level of terrifying.

"_Sir, Sergeant Barnes is the winter soldier_." Tony froze at the name, he's heard of the winter soldier. A cold, ruthless killer who couldn't be caught. But Tony had been feet, inches, away from the soldier. And Steve was caring for him.

"What else is there know?" 

"_The soldier was deployed in many missions with many successful kills. One including Howard Stark_." Tony dropped the torch and froze. Jarvis turned off the torch.

"_Sir, are you alright_?"

"That two year old man-child is the feared winter soldier and he killed my parents. That soldier was in my tower and Steve was protecting him. He was protecting him because he knew I would go after him. No, I'm not alright. I let that killer in my tower with my girlfriend and he went berserk. He could have killed us."

"_Sir, I recommend sitting down and try the breathing techniques that Dr. Banner has taught you_."

"I can't, I need, I can't..I.." Tony trailed off then looked at the medical information that Steve gave him about the soldier. He wasn't sure if the information was even true. Steve lied to him about the soldier and protected him.

"I'm going to kill the winter soldier."

Tony hated the soldier and Steve. Steve protected the man who killed his parents and lied to him. That soldier wasn't going to be protected for very long and Tony was going to make sure he knew how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky didn't sleep too well last night, Steve heard him whimpering and crying more a couple hours after he went to sleep. When Steve woke him up, he looked at him with scared and confused eyes. Steve got him to sleep again, but Bucky woke up screaming from a nightmare. Bucky didn't sleep the rest of the night, so Steve gave him his tablet and earphones so he could rest.

Early morning, Steve woke up to Bucky not being on the bed. Harley was gone as well, so he assumed they probably went in the living room. Steve got up and went to the living room and saw that Bucky was lying under the dining table with Harley still watching Paw Patrol.

"Bucky, what are you doing sweetheart?" Bucky looked up at him then back at his tablet.

"Is something bothering you? Can you talk to me please?" Bucky shook his head. Steve sighed and stood up. Something was going with him and he had a hunch it was about Tony. While Steve fixed breakfast, Bucky came from under the table and stood by Steve.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Who How...ard?" Bucky struggled with the name. Steve tensed at the question.

"Howard was an old friend from our time. Why? Is something wrong?" Bucky touched his head, then went back under the table. Steve assumed that meant he saw Howard in his dreams. Was Bucky remembering Howard and what he did to him?

Steve sat on the floor next to Bucky and fed him eggs and small pieces of toast.

Bucky still wouldn't come from under the table and Steve wasn't going to force him to come out. When Steve was cleaning up, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw Sam and Natasha.

"Good morning." Said Steve.

"We need to talk." Said Natasha. Steve let them in, Sam started to look around.

"Where's the kid?" He asked.

"Under the table." He pointed. Bucky was looking at them, but still wasn't coming out. "He's been under there for hours and he won't talk."

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Said Nat. Bucky shook his head again. Nat frowned, this wasn't like Bucky.

"He'll be okay. So, Pepper called me this morning about Tony. Apparently, he keeps mentioning the winter soldier." Said Nat.

"Do you think he's find out about Bucky's past?"

"Most likely." Steve sighed and looked at Bucky.

"We should probably go and talk to him." Said Sam. Steve nodded and went to Bucky. His tablet was off, but he was staring at it. Steve touched his face, Bucky looked up at him then came from under the table.

"I know you're scared and confused but we're going to be okay." Steve hugged him, Bucky was still shaking from being nervous. Steve didn't even bother to change him out of his pajamas, he changed his diaper, but that was it. They got in the car and went to the tower.

&

When they arrived, Bucky wouldn't let go of Steve and Steve wasn't going to let Bucky go during a situation like this.

"_Good morning, Mr. Stark has requested that Mr. Barnes be muzzled or restrained before he enters the lab_." Said Jarvis. Steve frowned at the request, Bucky wasn't going to just lash at anybody.

"I'll hold his right hand, you get his left." Said Nat. Steve nodded and held Bucky's left arm, which was surprisingly warm, and Natasha held his right. As they walked towards the lab, Pepper said hello to them, but froze when she saw Bucky shaking. When they arrived, Tony was sitting in a chair working on one of suits. He flipped up his welding mask and looked at his guest.

"Well, if isn't Mr. Wilson, Ms. Romanoff, Captain liar, the killer and the horse." Said Tony. 

"Tony, what do you know?" Said Steve.

"Everything. But what I don't understand is how you can bold face lie to me about that thing standing next to you and not mention that he's the winter soldier that killed my parents?" Tony got up and walked towards them, Bucky started to step back.

"There's more to it than you understand." Said Steve.

"What more is there to understand? You didn't tell me that he was the winter soldier?"

"Because I knew you would react like this, just listen to me." Said Steve.

"I don't listen to liars, I want to hear from the killer. So do you remember them at all or did you feel anything at all when you smashed my father's skull in?!" Tony yelled, Bucky started to cry and tried to get away from him. Sam stepped in between them incase on lashed out.

"Answer me!" Tony got an iron gauntlet and shot at Bucky. Bucky cowered away from and went under a table. Steve held Tony's arm, Tony looked at him with hatred.

"It wasn't him, Tony. Leave him alone."

"You lied. He's a killer, I was an orphan because of him. I will kill him." Tony got another gauntlet on the other hand and shot at Bucky. Bucky went in the corner and covered his head. Natasha and Sam stepped in front of him. Tony was stunned for a second.

"You're protecting it? Why?"

"Tony, he's just as innocent as you. If you aren't going to listen then we'll go. Steve, get Bucky to the car." Said Natasha. Tony looked at the trembling man in the corner. He didn't see a scared two year old, he saw a killer getting ready to strike. Steve picked up Bucky and brought him to the car.

"There's nothing innocent about that about that thing, I don't know what you guys see in him but he looks like he's ready to kill soon."

"Tony, Bucky is more scared of you than you think. Trust me when I say he's innocent like you. Hydra tortured you both, don't take it out on him. If you want to know what they did to him, go ask Brock Rumlow." Said Natasha leaving with Sam. Tony kicked his chair, even though it hurt. They couldn't see what he did about Bucky and he was going to prove it.

&

When they arrived home, Bucky was still trembling and crying in Steve's arms. Steve was furious with how things turned out, he knew Tony would yell at him but he wasn't expecting Tony to attack Bucky. 

"Here you go, honey." Nat handed Bucky warm milk to settle him. Bucky took the drink and turned away from her.

"That could have went a lot better." Said Sam.

"If he would have just given me a few minutes to explain, the situation wouldn't be as bad. I just can't believe he attacked him." Said Steve rubbing Bucky's back.

"I think it's best if you and Bucky stay low for a while until Tony cools down enough to be rational." Said Natasha.

"He wasn't right about Bucky killing his parents and I will fight that till the day I die. But he was right about me lying, I shouldn't have lied to him about it." Said Steve.

"That much is true. We told him to talk to Rumlow if he wanted to understand what happened at Hydra." Said Sam. Steve nodded. Bucky finally started to calm down and lifted his head from Steve's shoulder.

"Feel any better?" Asked Steve.

"Scary."

"Yeah, he was. He shouldn't have attacked you. We won't see him for a while." Bucky got off Steve's lap and went to Natasha, he got her hand and put it on his head. Nat knew he wanted his head scratched.

"Aw poor boy that was a lot, wasn't it?" Bucky nodded. Nat scratched his head, then her phone rang.

"Yeah, I'm with them." They waited a minute, then she hung up.

"That was Fury, he says Tony asked him about the situation and any possible information about the soldier. And he told him exactly what we told Tony. Even though, Tony did bring up the point that the soldier almost killed him twice, so he should have a reason to hate him. But he doesn't." Nat hugged him and kissed his head. Steve got up and went to his room and shut the door behind him.

"Mommy?" Said Bucky.

"Yes?"

"Daddy mad at me?"

"Oh no, you did nothing wrong. There's just a lot going on and he needs time. Let's play with Harley." Bucky shook his head and went back under the table.

"You know he's feeding off of tense energy. So if Steve's upset, he becomes nervous. This whole situation just made him very on edge." Said Sam. Natasha agreed.

"I'll stay with them until Steve is ready to talk again." Said Sam. Nat nodded and left but she still had some business to take care of.

&

Tony was still in disbelief that Fury didn't care that he was almost killed by the winter soldier, TWICE. Bucky didn't deserve to be forgiven for anything he's done, he needed to be in someone's jail or given the death penalty.

"_Sir, Ms. Romanoff and Brock Rumlow has requested entrance into the lab_." Said Jarvis.

"Fine." Natasha and Rumlow came through the elevator and looked at Tony.

"You didn't bring the killer with you this time?"

"Don't call my boy a killer." Said Rumlow.

"Well he is."

"Tony, the winter soldier and Bucky Barnes are two different people in one body. Hydra created the soldier out of his mind and made him obey every little command. I understand you're upset about this, but Bucky is a victim just like you." Said Nat.

"The Bucky we have now wouldn't hurt anyone unless he needed too. The winter soldier maybe terrifying in the field, but behind closed doors they would wipe his mind if he tried to remember something they considered irrelevant. They tortured him if he performed wrong." Said Rumlow.

"I don't need the killer's sob story, I need answers and they won't be coming from you."

"Answers about what?"

"Why was my parent's targeted in the first place? Why did Steve lie to my face? And why can't nobody see that he's dangerous?"

"_Sir, if I may be useful. I have an answer as to why your parents were a target_." Offered Jarvis.

"Oh why? Because of his wealth?"

"_Your father was transporting super soldier serum, similar to Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers but different in a way that I cannot explain. But the soldier was deployed to retrieved the serum_." Said Jarvis.

"But why my mother too?"

"No witnesses, something they beat into him frequently." Said Rumlow. Tony looked away, gripped his table.

"Bucky didn't know what was going on. The soldier was a gun being held by Hydra and was pointed in the way to kill. He didn't have a choice." Rumlow said again.

"It's because of Hydra that Bucky cannot think like a normal person, he could probably be stuck in this two year old mindset for the rest of his life. But I can tell you that he has the soldier's memories and he's suffering almost every night from nightmares." Said Natasha. Then her phone rang for a call.

"Yes? Is he okay? Where's Steve? Okay, I'll be there soon, I'll bring Rumlow." She hung up.

"Bucky's hurting himself, let's go." Nat and Rumlow left the lab. Tony sat in his chair and let a tear slide down his face. His parents did some stupid things, mainly his father, while they were at Shield.

"_Sir, are you alright_?" Asked Jarvis.

"No, but I understand what I have to do now." Tony started to work again. Why did his life have to be such a mess?

&

Rumlow and Natasha could hear screaming from outside of the apartment. When they opened the door, Steve was trying to restrain Bucky, who was biting his flesh arm hard. Sam turned to them.

"He was fine for a while, then he was whimpering and repeating sorry. Steve came out of his room and he just freaked out. He keeps biting his arm." Explain Sam. Nat put a hand on Steve's shoulder, he got up and she took his place.

"Bucky, can you hear mommy?" Nat held her arms out. Bucky looked at her wide-eyed, he was breathing hard and hitting his back against the wall.

"Bucky Barnes, look at me." She put a little authority in her voice, Bucky looked at her but suddenly became more panicked and bit his flesh arm again then he screamed. Everyone was at a lost, Bucky's never been this bad.

"If anyone can stop him from biting that arm, that would be great. I'm sure he's close to nicking a vein." Said Sam. Rumlow sat in front of Bucky and touched his face. Bucky looked at him.

"Nobody's mad at you, I promise. You did your job and I'm proud of you."

"Sowwy, bad, hurt."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. No one is blaming you for anything. Besides your arm, what hurts?"

"Head."

"Okay, can uncle Sam patch up your arm? And mommy or daddy will get something for your head." Bucky crawled to Rumlow, he held him while Sam sewed up the deepest bites and wrapped his arm. Steve fixed warm milk and mixed it with ibuprofen. Rumlow carried him to the couch and waited for him calm down more.

"So he basically had a bad panic attack and resorted to physical harm. That's new." Said Rumlow.

"Bucky's been biting himself whenever he gets scared. We asked Stark if he could make a chewing necklace for him but that's not happening."

"Hey Steve, how long has his arm been warm?" Asked Rumlow feeling his metal arm.

"Since yesterday, is something wrong?"

"Baby boy does this hurt?" Bucky nodded. "Something's malfunctioning and I'm worried." Said Rumlow. Steve took Bucky away from Rumlow and held him. It was a high chance neither of them would be sleeping tonight.

"Can someone take care of Harley tonight? She just needs to be walked around the block and fed." Asked Steve.

"I'll do it." Said Sam. He got Harley's harness and brought her outside. Steve brought Bucky into the bathroom. Natasha and Rumlow looked at each other.

"Steve's breaking apart, Bucky's having a breakdown and Tony is just a mess right now. Anybody else losing it?"

"Bucky will be okay once Steve is relaxed. I don't know about Tony, but if he tries to hurt Bucky again, I'm going to hurt him." Said Rumlow. Sam cane back with Harley amd fed her.

"I'll give you that. I'll let Fury know you'll be staying here for night." Then there was a scream from the bathroom. "Or more." Steve came out the bathroom with Bucky in hand. Bucky only had his pajama pants on.

"He's just being fussy." Steve had a smile on his face. Bucky's hair was still wet, he didn't let Steve dry it.

"Papa snuggle." Said Bucky.

"How about a movie night?" Asked Rumlow.

"Yah."

"Okay, go get your blanket and we'll get set up." Bucky walked to the room. Steve pulled out a few sheets, someone was going to sleep on the floor.

"You boys can stay here, I got to go think about this." Natasha left. Bucky came back and saw that she left but Rumlow was still here.

"Alright, pick one." Said Sam. Bucky picked "Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey". Bucky ended up falling asleep on Rumlow, Steve couldn't sleep, something had to change with Tony. Bucky was just like him when it came to Hydra and he refused to acknowledge that. Steve had to make him know Bucky was in a way just like him. Bucky liked cars, space and technology. Well, the old Bucky did. But still Bucky could still be interested in things like that.

"You two would be good friends." They probably would be. And Steve can just imagine Tony's joy if Bucky ever allows him to touch his metal arm.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bucky woke up, he noticed someone was gone. Rumlow was holding him by his waist. Sam was snoring. Harley was laying on her back on the floor. But where was daddy?

"Daddy?" He said hoping he would come out from wherever he was. He didn't. Rumlow groaned and held him tighter. Bucky frowned and patted his chest.

"Papa." Rumlow woke up.

"Daddy gone." Rumlow rubbed his eyes more and looked around the living room.

"So he is. Let's go see if he moved to the bedroom." He got up and stretched. He hoisted Bucky on his hip and walked to the bedroom. Steve wasn't there. Rumlow knocked on the bathroom door. No Steve.

"Odd, is he usually gone like this?" Asked Rumlow. Bucky shook his head no. Rumlow frowned and went back to the living room.

"Hey, Sam." He nudged Sam with his knee. Sam woke up then rubbed his face.

"What's up?"

"Steve's gone." Sam perked up a little.

"You checked everywhere?"

"Well in the house, yeah." Sam got up and walked around the house again. He came back and locked panicked.

"I'm going to call Natasha." He quickly called Natasha.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Steve?"

"Oh he's talking to Pepper. He originally went to Tony, but Tony was going to fight him so he went to Pepper."

"Okay, a simple call or text would ease our minds. Well, can you ask him what we can eat and Bucky eats?"

"Sure, bye." She hung up. Sam and Rumlow looked to each other than at Bucky.

"Well what do you usually do when you wake up?" Asked Rumlow. Then he felt Bucky become warm. Bucky smiled.

"At least that much hasn't changed. I'll change him. You're going to have to show me where your stuff is." Said Rumlow poking Bucky's stomach.

"Alright, Nat just sent me everything. You go change him and I'll go fix eggs and rice." Rumlow nodded and went in the bedroom. Sam sighed and looked in the kitchen, hopefully this wouldn't be too bad. Then he got another message.

"Also walk and feed Harley. Steve should be back before Bucky goes down for a nap." Sam took a deep breath and started the food. Before he could start the rice, he heard a scream. He ran into the bedroom and saw Bucky, just in a diaper, sitting on the floor with Harley.

"He refuses to wear sweatpants or a shirt." Said Rumlow throwing down another pair of sweatpants.

"Okay, Bucky, what do you want to wear?" Asked Sam. Bucky got up and picked out his animal farm onsie.

"Does Steve let you walk around with pj's on?" Bucky nodded. Rumlow knew he was lying but with the way things have been going, Bucky needed to have his way for a while. Rumlow put on his onsie, they went back in the kitchen. Harley sat patiently by Bucky.

"Alright kiddo, here you go." Sam put the plate on the table. Bucky ate the rice then smiled.

"You're planning something, I know that look." Said Sam. Bucky grabbed a handful of rice and threw it at the wall. Sam and Rumlow were stunned for a second, Bucky clapped his hands then grabbed another handful.

"Bucky, don't." Said Sam. Bucky threw the rice on the table. Rumlow took the plate away and grabbed his chin.

"Quit it, now." Bucky kicked under the table. Rumlow still had his chin and Bucky was looking at him in the eyes. He was testing authority again and he wasn't giving up. Bucky hit his arm with his metal arm and growled. Rumlow grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled. Bucky immediately stopped and whined.

"What's the problem?" Asked Rumlow.

"Want daddy." He cried.

"Then say something instead of misbehaving, do you understand?" Bucky nodded and ate the rest of the rice normally.

"He has a timeout corner for times like that." Said Sam.

"You act like I live here, so I didn't know that. Plus sometimes he needs to remember not test authority and not to misbehave when he wants something." Said Rumlow cleaning the table.

"He responds better to the corner."

"I'm pretty sure he does but while I'm here, I deal with his behavior my way." Sam frowned at him then looked at Bucky. He wasn't bothered from what Rumlow did, of course he wasn't, he was used to someone like Rumlow hurting him. Sam should tell Steve, who just stepped in.

"Daddy." Said Bucky.

"Hey pal, what happened?" Said Steve seeing the rice on the wall.

"I'll tell you in a minute. How did things go?" Asked Sam.

"Pepper understands now what Bucky's been through, but she says she still afraid of the soldier which is understandable. But since she is really the only one who can get through to Tony, Natasha and I told her everything about what we know about him." Steve wiped off the rice off of Bucky's face.

"Why is he in his onesie?" Asked Steve.

"He wanted to wear it so I let him." Said Rumlow. Steve groaned and lifted Bucky onto his hip. Bucky got rice everywhere and somehow in his onesie.

"Was he changed?"

"Yes." Said Rumlow. Steve nodded and took Bucky back to the bedroom. Sam sighed and saw Harley licking the rice and eggs off of the walls.

"Tell Steve I'm taking Harley for walk." Said Sam. He got Harley's harness and took her outside. Rumlow sat on the couch then Bucky came back with shirts and shorts on. He sat by Rumlow then looked around.

"Doggy?"

"Uncle Sam took her for a walk. She'll be back." Bucky curled up on his chest and put his thumb in his mouth. Steve came out and saw him with Rumlow.

"Bucky, it's time for a nap." Said Steve. Bucky shook his head and laid on Rumlow's chest.

"Bud, he won't be here everyday to do this." Bucky shook his head.

"I haven't held my boy in a while, Steve. Let him sleep with me." Said Rumlow. Bucky was already almost asleep, Steve grinned and sat by them.

"I'm blaming you if he starts demanding to be held."

"I'll take full responsibility." Rumlow closed his eyes. Sam came back in with Harley, he saw Bucky and Rumlow asleep and smiled.

"We should talk in the bedroom." Whispered Sam. Steve nodded, he fed Harley first then went to the bedroom.

&

"You're being ridiculous, Tony. Steve told me he's such a sweet guy." Said Pepper.

"He's lying, they all are. Pepper, stay away from liars." Said Tony.

"Tony, give him a chance. Nat said Bucky is like the child she'll never have. And Steve said that if we ever needed to practice with children, Bucky would be fine being spoiled." Pepper smiled at thought of spoiling Bucky.

"People like him don't deserve a chance or forgiveness. Plus, I don't want to take care of a man-child." Tony said disgusted.

"I'm pretty sure if you spend just a few minutes with him, you'll see the real Bucky. Steve told me he used to like cars and engineering stuff like that. He still kind of does, I think. Point is, give him a chance. You'll love him, well, like him." Pepper left. Tony looked at his project on his table and started to work on the next thing.

"_Sir, Ms. Potts is right about giving Mr. Barnes a chance to see how he is now._"

"Not you too, Jarvis, I can't stand to be in the same room with the same man who killed my parents. He will probably see me as my father and think he didn't complete his mission." 

"_But, sir, when I examine how he is now compared to his past with Hydra, he only attacks when he feels threatened enough. But even then, Captain Rogers states that the soldier appears sometimes after he has a bad seizure, which is what you exhibited_." Said Jarvis.

"So in summary, you and Pepper want me to have a play date with man-child so I can see how he truly is?"

"_I believe that will help ease everyone's fear_." Tony groaned loudly and thought. Maybe it could work, maybe he could die trying to connect with the killer.

"Jarvis, I want answers from him. But, apparently, Hydra screwed him over so bad he think he's a toddler, so he can't talk like an adult."

"_Did Hydra also not screw you over_?" Said Jarvis. Tony looked up and grinned.

"Yeah, they did."

&

Steve had a hard time processing that Bucky had dared to test Rumlow's authority and Rumlow physically punished him. Bucky usually wouldn't dare to unless he thought he was being funny and Rumlow would only tell him to stop.

"So, he grabbed his chin and his hair and Bucky just settled down?"

"Yeah, I told him that he has a timeout corner he said he didn't know that, which I understand but he said when he's with Bucky he'll deal with his behavior his way." Steve's eyebrows raised to his hairline. He understood that Rumlow had Bucky first and dealt with him a different way than he did, but they were still in his apartment and physical harm wasn't allowed unless necessary. He wasn't about to let Rumlow hurt Bucky, even if it was discipline.

"I'll go talk him." Steve got up and went in the living room. Bucky was still asleep but Rumlow was awake and scratching Harley's head.

"He's cute when he sleeps." Said Rumlow.

"Yeah he is, what isn't cute is you hurting him."

"Rogers, I deal with my boy my way. If he misbehaves, I'm going to deal with it."

"He hasn't been physically disciplined since he got here. I understand what he did was wrong, but don't you ever grab him." Rumlow huffed. He stroked Bucky's hair, Bucky stirred but didn't wake.

"So, him and Tony?"

"Probably will never look at each other. Tony thinks Bucky will just kill anyone he sees. And Bucky is probably still traumatized from when he attacked him." Said Steve.

"Yeah, he would be." Then Bucky started to wake up. He looked at Steve then at Rumlow.

"Did you sleep good?" Asked Rumlow. Bucky nodded then made grabby hands at Steve. Steve took him from Rumlow and held him for a while.

Late into the afternoon, Bucky was watching Paw Patrol and playing with Rumlow's hand. Then his stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded. Steve brought him in the kitchen and warmed oatmeal. Sam looked at Rumlow, who was frowning.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Sam.

"Nothing, just fine." Rumlow frowned again when Steve was making Bucky laugh. Sam saw this and grinned.

"You're jealous that Bucky is with Steve."

"I am not, I'm fine with Bucky being close to Steve. I was Bucky's daddy before I brought him here, so he still loves me first."

"Ah, the whole he loves me first competition. You shouldn't be jealous of anything, as long as you both love him equally and he loves you guys I don't see a problem." Said Sam. Rumlow nodded but still couldn't get over that maybe Bucky was starting to forget that he loved him first and would always be there for him. Rumlow got up and sat by Bucky at the table. Steve was spoon feeding him the oatmeal. Bucky looked at him and smiled.

"You know I love you kid, right?" Asked Rumlow.

"Yep."

"And you know I'll always be there for you, right?" Asked Rumlow again. Bucky nodded and accepted another spoon of oatmeal.

"Okay, don't forget that. Ever. I know remembering is not your brain's best ability but try to remember that I love you." Said Rumlow. Bucky patted Rumlow's chest lightly, he was still getting the oatmeal down. Once he did, he tried to go to Rumlow but the stupid waist belt wouldn't let him.

"Go?" He asked Steve pointing to Rumlow.

"No, you're covered in oatmeal plus Rumlow is about to leave." Then there was a knock. Sam opened it, it was Natasha.

"It's time to go, Brock." Said Natasha. Rumlow cussed to himself and got up. Bucky looked at him, then he became fussy.

"No, no go."

"Hey, hey we've done this before. Remember? You behave then you can come see me. Don't become upset." Now Rumlow could see why Bucky needed the waist belt, if he got out he wouldn't let Rumlow leave.

"Papa, please stay?"

"Can't baby. I love you, be good." They left. Bucky stared at the door then at Steve. Steve undid the waist belt and held Bucky before he went into a tantrum. Bucky wasn't having it, he twisted out of Steve's grip hitting his head on the floor coming down.

"Bucky, it's okay. Please calm down." Bucky coughed up some of the oatmeal then curled up on the floor. Steve touched his face, Bucky was shaking. 

"Hey, I know it's hard to see him go, but you'll see him again soon." Said Sam. Steve rubbed Bucky's metal arm, it was warmer than yesterday.

"Sam, feel his arm." Sam touched his arm, Bucky whined and continued to shake even more.

"Not good at all, maybe he's really warm and his arm is radiating the heat off." Said Sam. That would make sense as to why it was warm, but it seemed to be hurting him.

"Yeah, do you want to go walk Harley around then we can get ready for bed?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded.

"I would join, but I need to head home. See you later, kid." Said Sam leaving. Bucky wasn't happy that everyone was leaving. Steve could see he was starting to think he was leaving too.

"I'm still here." Said Steve poking his cheek. Bucky looked at him then sighed. They got Harley's harness and walked outside.

As they walked down the street, many people were shouting at what seemed to be a party at the park, to which Bucky hated. Steve held his hand as they walked. He was shaking a lot and it was concerning him.

"Hey, Howard!" Yelled a woman. Bucky froze at the name. Why was that so familiar?

"Daddy?"

"I think Harley's done, let's go back." Said Steve. They walked back home quickly. Bucky tried to get under the table again but Steve grabbed him.

"I hurt him."

"Bucky, nobody's hurt."

"I killed him." Bucky was crying. Steve kissed his head and sighed into his hair.

"Let's not talk about it, okay? How about a bath and a good snuggle?" Bucky didn't respond. Steve fed Harley and carried Bucky to the bathroom. Steve knew that eventually Bucky would remember something about his past and start to ask. But Steve only knew so much before he would start to question about Bucky's victims. As he bathed Bucky, he was unusually quiet. Steve could see something was going on in his head, like a mental war. Steve dried him off and put on his pajamas. They went to the bedroom and laid down.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, pal?"

"Sowwy. Hurt people."

"It wasn't you Buck. I know Tony has lashed out at you but once he's calm enough to talk, we can explain what happened and that it wasn't your fault." Said Steve stroking his hair. Bucky sighed and laid on his chest. Steve got his paci and put it in his mouth. Bucky slowly fell asleep. Steve could feel Bucky's metal arm twitch more, he was in pain and Steve didn't like it. Harley whined from her bed, she would usually be asleep by now.

"Okay, you can come up." Whispered Steve. Harley jumped on the bed and laid at the foot of the bed. Her back was touching Bucky's back, she really could hold his weight and emotions.

Then Steve's phone buzzed. 

"I am willing to spend a few minutes with the killer if he is with you and Natasha. If he so much as look like he is about to attack me, I will put a hole through his chest." Well that was a rude but honest message. But it was a step in the right direction. The only problem Steve could see most likely happening is Bucky staring at Tony. When Bucky stares at people, it's easy to mistaken it for the winter soldier death stare instead of a seizure. Steve just hoped Bucky wouldn't go into a seizure and come out as the soldier. But nothing was ever that easy.

<strike></strike> <strike></strike>


	4. Chapter 4

Steve knew today was going to be stressful with Tony and Bucky seeing each other again. But what he didn't know is why Bucky was so upset this morning. Steve woke up to him shaking violently and biting his arm. He restrained him and tried to snuggle him but every time he touched his metal arm, he cried out. His metal arm was hot now and he was in pain.

Natasha came and told him that Bucky was reacting out of pain and needed someone to look at his arm. The only person that could deal with such a thing was Tony, but Bucky and Tony weren't going be near each other.

"Steve, we have no choice." Said Natasha. She was right. Steve picked him up and brought him to the car. Bucky kicked and screamed in the car. Steve knew he wasn't trying to be fussy but his arm was causing him a lot of pain, he had to lash out.

"Almost there, pal. I'm sorry it's hurting you." Said Steve. Bucky was hitting Steve and kicking the passenger seat. Luckily no one sat in the passenger seat.

When Bucky saw the tower, he became more erratic. When they got in, they were met by Rumlow who suddenly became worried when Bucky was hurting himself.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Has he been like this all morning?" Asked Rumlow holding Bucky's hand.

"Yes, it's hurting him and he's redirecting his pain onto himself." Said Nat. Steve tried to get Bucky to stand on his feet, but Bucky would cry and kick out to avoid the floor.

"_Mr. Stark has requested that your presence in his lab. And also that the killer 'shut up'_." Said Jarvis. Steve didn't have time to roll his eyes, if he had get on his knees and beg Tony to help Bucky then so be it.

They ran up to the floor, Pepper saw Bucky screaming and crying.

"Is everything alright?"

"No." Nat quickly said. They entered the lab. Tony looked at Bucky and frowned.

"CAN YOU SHUT HIM UP?!" Yelled Tony.

"Tony, he's in pain. Please, just help him." Said Steve. Tony looked at Bucky. He was bloody and crying.

"What's his problem?"

"His metal arm is hot and it's causing him pain." Said Nat. Bucky bit Steve's arm, Steve nearly dropped him again.

"Captain Rogers, his prosthetic arm is shocking him."

"Shocking him? It's connected to his nerves?" Asked Steve shocked.

"Nerves and spinal cord." Said Jarvis.

"Can we just remove the arm?" Said Steve frantically.

"No, somethings hurting the nerves in his shoulder. Look, if he won't help him then I can find someone who might help." Said Rumlow.

"I think I can help if he is restrained." Said Tony.

"Fine." Said Steve. They laid Bucky out on the floor since Tony didn't have beds in his lab. He laid Bucky on his side and put a knee on his stomach. Rumlow held his waist and Nat was holding his head.

"Is it going to hurt him?" Asked Steve. Tony said nothing but got a torch. Bucky's eyes widened at the sound of the torch.

"TONY!" Yelled Natasha.

"Yes, he'll feel it. But we don't have time to sedate him." Said Tony. Bucky looked at Tony who was getting closer with the torch and a few tools. He tried to shake everyone off, but he was tired and in pain that he didn't have much strength left.

"Daddy, please." Bucky said.

"You're going to be okay." Said Steve.

"Be good. I good boy." Bucky was shaking so much that Rumlow was shaking. Now Rumlow was even more scared for him.

"You are a good boy and you're doing so good now." Bucky looked at Tony again. Tony stared into his scared eyes, something was different. He opened the panel on his shoulder, he expected Bucky to lash out but he was just shaking from pure fear.

Then he hit a wire. Bucky screamed. There was the problem.

"Alright, a wire is exposed and it's connected to his nerves. He's going to feel it, be prepared." Tony started to work again. Bucky thrashed around for a second, he hated this. He wanted this to stop now.

"Daddy, hurts." Steve stroked his hair. Despite the pain, Bucky wasn't complaining as much.

"You doing okay, buddy?" Asked Rumlow. Bucky somewhat nodded.

"There, I'm done. How is he doing?" Asked Tony closing the panel. Everyone got off of Bucky, he didn't get up.

"Bucky bear, you okay?" Asked Steve.

"Does it still hurt?" Asked Natasha. Bucky looked at Steve, he sat up and laid on Steve.

"No pain." He looked to Tony but didn't make eye contact with him. "Thank you." Everyone was shocked that he spoke to Tony but happy that he was okay. Steve rubbed Bucky's back. He was still sweating and felt tense.

"Why don't we go get you cooled off at home?" Said Steve. Bucky nodded.

"You can use the bathroom here. Plus you guys still need to talk." Said Natasha.

"We'll be back, if you don't mind we're bringing Harley too. He needs her." Said Steve.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Tony. Steve hoisted Bucky on his hip and left the compound with Nat. Rumlow looked at Tony then frowned.

"I thought he couldn't feel anything with that thing." Said Tony.

"From what I heard Hydra cut off what was left of his shoulder from when he fell off the train. Then they attached it. He can feel pressure and temperature with it. When he was fighting with Rogers on the bridge, Rogers had damaged the plating with his shield. Hydra mechanics repaired it, but I could see it in his face it was bothering him."

"Why didn't he say anything if it was bothering him?"

"They tortured that into him. If he felt pain, he couldn't say anything. If that arm was damaged, they would repair that quicker than a broken arm." Rumlow rubbed his face then left the lab. Tony sat on the chair and looked at the torch in his hands. He thought the arm was just strapped on but it was actually attached to nerves and he could feel stuff.

"_Sir, are you alright?_"

"Why do I feel like I was hurting him more than helping him? Jarvis, was Rumlow lying at all just then?"

"_No, sir. That was all truthful. Would you like to observe a short tape of his punishments I was able to access_?"

"Yeah." A small screen appeared. Dated: November 1975. It was staticky for a second then a voice.

"**Log date: November 1975. Subject matter: The Asset. The Winter Soldier has returned from a successful mission but he has returned injured. Injuries include; broken leg and possible broken ribs. Those are minor. He has sustained damage to the metal appendage, that is currently being repaired. The soldier is currently yelling in the background claiming to be in pain. He is being taught to ignore pain. He will learn. End log**." The tape ended. Tony shivered at hearing Bucky screaming in the background.

"Anymore Jarvis?"

"_I believe this one is a start to his regression_." Another tape showed. March 1989. Now there was a video. There was four men in a cell and someone laying on the floor begging for them to stop. The cameraman shoved the camera through the crowd. The soldier was under the bed, begging and naked.

"**Come here, daddy's got a treat for you**." Said one of the men. Bucky shook his head. He was crying and he was bleeding from a cut on the nose. Another man grabbed his hair and dragged him out from under the bed. Bucky wasn't fighting back, he was really scared.

"**Now, what are you**?" Asked the man.

"**Please stop.**" They hit his face. He was bleeding more.

"**What are you? Come on tell Daddy what you are**."

"**Good boy. I'm a good boy**."

"**Very good, maybe you can eat tonight if you behave**." The tape blacked out. Tony was shaking with rage and disgust. That's why Bucky said he was a good boy, he thought he was punished. Tony wanted to hate Bucky, he really did, but after seeing stuff like this. He might have a change of heart.

&

Steve let Bucky sit in the tub for a while until he calmed down. He massaged his shoulder as much as he could before getting him out and feeding him oatmeal. Steve knew he was tired and really wanted a nap, probably didn't help to put him in his onesie, but they were going back to see Tony. Bucky slept a little in the car on the way there.

When they arrived, Bucky refused to sleep in the tower. He was tired and everyone could see him struggling to stay awake. But seeing Tony again was keeping him awake.

"Bucky, come here kid." Said Rumlow. Bucky went to him, Rumlow sat him on his lap and stroked his hair. Bucky's eyes slowly closed before he shook himself awake again.

"This should knock him out." Said Natasha handing him a bottle of warm milk. Bucky knew what was going on and wasn't going to let them put him under again.

"No milk." He whined.

"Why sweetheart?" Asked Natasha.

"Scared. Hurt me."

"No one is going to hurt you while you're asleep, honey. Papa, daddy, Harley and I will make sure of it." Nat scratched his ear. Bucky smiled and took the milk. He was asleep before he finished the bottle. Steve covered Bucky in his blanket and kissed his head.

"I'll be lucky if he sleeps through the night. Poor guy is exhausted." Said Steve.

"So how exactly do you deal with someone like him?" Asked Pepper.

"From what I've seen, he's just like a two year old. He's biologically over 100 years old. He has tantrums just like a two year old. And he's stubborn, but that's just Bucky. Trust me almost everything you see in a two year, you'll see in Bucky." Said Natasha.

"Steve, it doesn't freak you out that he's been calling you the same name as other man that have used him?" Asked Tony.

"At first it did. But it's his mindset and he's comfortable saying it. Plus those men before me were making him say it. I think Rumlow was the first person he was able to call daddy comfortably."

"Pierce had him before me. He would tell me that Bucky was just handed to him and he had to force Bucky to call him daddy. When I got him, he called me daddy as in a sexual way. But I told him that I wouldn't do that to him, I wanted to care for him like a father." Said Rumlow stroking Bucky's hair.

"And he couldn't say anything to stop them?" Asked Tony.

"Unless he was reporting for a mission, he wasn't allowed to talk." Said Rumlow. Tony sighed and looked at the sleeping man child. He really has been through hell. Hydra put them both through hell and Bucky was suffering everyday from it. Now he understood everything.

"I'm sorry." Said Tony. Everyone, expect Bucky and Harley, turned to him.

"What?" Said Natasha.

"I'm apologizing for attacking him and not listening." Said Tony.

"I forgive you, but I want you to apologize to Bucky when he wakes up. And Tony, I am sorry for lying about Bucky's past." Said Steve.

"Yeah, okay." Said Tony. In a way that was an accepted apology. Then Bucky gasped awake.

"You alright, baby? Was it a nightmare?" Asked Rumlow. Bucky shook his head, then he started to cry.

"Doggy gone."

"No, no she's right here." Said Steve. Harley put her head on Bucky's stomach. Bucky took a deep breath and played with her ears. Tony got up and crouched in front of Bucky. Bucky tried to turn away from him but Rumlow wouldn't let him. So he hid his face in Rumlow's shirt.

"Hey, you have a valid reason to be scared of me and I have reason to be scared of you. But I think with a whole lot of time, we can become frenemies." Said Tony. Bucky slightly looked at Tony then up at Rumlow.

"Frenemies are friends that still enemies. But we can't tell the difference between either of those, can we?" Bucky nodded.

"He considers us family. So can we call Tony uncle?" Asked Steve.

"Uncle Sam?" Was he replacing Sam?

"It's okay to have more than one uncle." Said Steve. Bucky looked at Tony, there was still fear associated with him. And he didn't like fearing any of his family.

"I understand, you don't trust them yet. But it's okay to call them Uncle Tony and Auntie Pepper." Said Natasha. Bucky nodded. Steve sighed in relief.

"Oh and I got you a present." Tony held out a box. Bucky didn't know what to do it. Tony opened the lid and showed him a medical bracelet and a chewy necklace.

"This has all your medical information and Steve's contact information on in it in case you get lost. I added self-injurious behavior on there, too. And this you can help you stop biting your arm. But I am giving this to you as a sorry for attacking you." Said Tony handing him the bracelet and chewy. Bucky took the items and actually smiled.

"Bucky, what do you say to him?" Said Steve.

"Sowwy."

"Yes and what else?"

"Thank you."

"Some forgiven and you're welcome. Maybe one day I can baby-man sit you." Tony didn't look too sure about that and Bucky didn't either but it was a good start. Steve looked at the items. Both the medical bracelet and chewy necklace felt firm and durable. The blue chewy necklace had his shield engraved on it. Steve handed the chewy necklace to Bucky.

"Bite it." Bucky put it in his mouth and started chewing. It felt weird to taste something other than flesh and blood. But it felt nice not to taste blood anymore.

"Okay, you can wear this but I don't want you chewing on it too much. Just for emergencies, okay?" Said Steve putting the necklace around Bucky's neck.

"Plus that is made out some tough stuff but I don't know how long it'll go against super solider biting. But I am willing to make more." Said Tony. Steve put the medical bracelet on Bucky's wrist. Bucky looked at the thing. The band was the same blue as the chewy but the metal plate had so many words on it. He bit it.

"No, no. This is what I was concerned about. Bucky, please don't chew this." Said Steve.

"Bucky. Daddy." He said pointing to their names. He looked at Rumlow and Nat then at his bracelet. Their names weren't on there.

"Papa and mommy not on."

"Well, papa doesn't have a phone to be contacted with and mommy somehow always knows you're in trouble. So since you're with me all the time, my information is on there in case you ever get lost." Explained Steve. God forbid that happening, but this was Bucky he was talking about. He could already see Bucky trying to figure out how to read the medical information on it. Steve touched his cheek then looked at Tony.

"Thank you, Tony. Let's go home, baby boy." Bucky looked at Steve. Then clung onto Rumlow.

"Stay." Oh no.

"Bucky, we've talked about this." Said Rumlow.

"Stay."

"Hey, maybe daddy will let you stay with me for the weekend once I'm done with the trial." Said Rumlow. Steve threw him a questioning look. "It's been going on for a while. But since I have some control of this guy's other side and have been good, I can be on probation. And they'll get me an apartment and place me under house arrest."

Steve didn't know about this, he looked to Nat, who just shrugged.

"Alright, nice to know. But, um, giving me a few weeks to process all that." Steve took Bucky away from Rumlow. Bucky laid his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Say bye." Said Steve. Bucky waved bye to Rumlow and Natasha. He looked to Tony and Pepper, he smiled and waved bye to them.

"Bye bye." Steve, Bucky and Harley left.

"He's really cute. I would love to baby sit him." Said Pepper. Rumlow almost laughed but held down with a cough.

"Good luck with that. That pretty face is just a cover for a fiery temper." Said Rumlow stepping in the elevator with Natasha.

"Let me know if you really serious about it, I want to see Tony's reaction to him." Said Natasha as the door was closing.

"He couldn't be that bad." Said Tony.

"Only one way to find out, but let's wait until Bucky's well rested." Said Pepper putting an arm across his shoulders. Tony nodded. Maybe this was a small start to their friendship, but despite that hope, they both feared each other. And that probably was never going away as long as Bucky had the title of Winter Soldier. And as long as Bucky had trust issues, they wouldn't be as close as Sam was and getting on at least Rumlow's level was out of the question.

Uncle Tony was fine for now. Maybe one day, Bucky would help him get ready for an actual child.


	5. Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely open to any Bucky ideas.

Today was another unwanted day. Steve had a day long mission. Natasha and Sam were assisting. Rumlow was still on trial and didn't have time to watch Bucky. Clint was busy elsewhere. That only left Tony. Steve wasn't sure how he would react since it's only been two weeks since Tony repaired Bucky's arm.

Surprisingly, he said yes to watching Bucky for the whole day. As much as he still feared the guy, he needed to work on his relationship with him if he wanted to get a closer look at the metal arm.

"_Sir, Captain Rogers has arrived with Mister Barnes and Harley_." Said Jarvis.

"Great, send them up." Said Tony. He and Pepper were sitting in the common room waiting for them. Pepper was excited. She had the whole day planned out. They would take him to the park, then they show him all of Tony's collection and probably end the day with a movie.

The elevator dinged opened. Steve was carrying a sleeping Bucky. Not part of the plan.

"You said he would be awake." Whispered yelled Tony.

"I thought he would wake up in the car. He shouldn't be asleep too much longer." Steve laid Bucky on the sofa and covered him in his blanket. Harley got on the sofa and laid on Bucky's legs.

"He does know you're on a mission right?" Asked Tony.

"He might not remember. Okay, mostly everything is in his Paw Patrol bag. His tablet is going to save your life, so keep it charged when not in use. He usually goes through three diapers in a day, but I put four just in case. He can stay in his onesie if you aren't going anywhere, but there is a pair of clothes in there. Nap time is right after breakfast. He can usually entertain himself after that. Harley is simple. Her food is in this bag, feed her during breakfast and dinner. Walk her then after bathe him and he'll go to sleep."

"Okay and food?" Asked Tony.

"Please, please no solid foods. If it's mashed or pureed then maybe. But anything solid isn't going to go down. Warm milk before nap and bed time. If he suddenly decide to misbehave, call me." Said Steve.

"Anything else?" Asked Pepper.

"Medication. Two pills with the milk before bed. Make sure he swallows them or else he experiences seizures. But he should be fine. Also if you're going anywhere, his and Harley's harness is in this bag. Please do not let him out of your sight. I got to go." Steve kissed Bucky's head then left. Tony and Pepper looked at Bucky. For one person, he required a lot of care. But this is what they asked for.

"I guess we should get food started while he's still asleep." Said Pepper. Tony nodded and sat in the couch across from Bucky. Harley was keeping a watchful eye over him. Tony closed his eyes as he caught up on some sleep.

Hopefully, he wouldn't be too difficult today.

"Daddy? Daddy?" Tony woke up to hearing crying and scratching metal against metal. He looked over at the elevator and saw Bucky trying to open the door.

"Hey kiddo." Said Tony. Bucky turned around. Tony expected him to look fearful, but not completely shaken by seeing him.

"Daddy go?"

"He had to go, so he left you with me." Said Tony. To Bucky that sounded like abandonment. He started to cry. Pepper came in and saw him crying. She hit Tony on the head.

"What did you do?"

"Ow. I told him that Steve had to leave and that he was left with us. That was it. He was crying before I said anything." Pepper groaned and crouched by Bucky.

"Hey, Steve had to go save the world so he wanted us to watch you for the day."

"Papa, mommy and Uncle Sam too?"

"Well, Nat and Sam did. Rumlow didn't have time to watch you." Said Pepper holding out her hand. Bucky looked at her then gave out his flesh hand.

"There we go. Now how about breakfast?" Bucky nodded and stood up. They went in the kitchen, Bucky sat in the chair but the chair didn't have the waist belt like at home. Would he get in trouble if he move? Bucky was too afraid to find out. Pepper gave him eggs and toast. She laid out a fork and napkins. They all sat at the table.

Bucky picked up the eggs with his flesh hand and swallowed the eggs. Tony and Pepper watched in shock as he swallowed the eggs. He poked at the toast, this was weird.

"Bucky, can you chew your food?" Asked Pepper. Bucky looked at her then at her plate of eggs.

"Want more?" Asked Tony. Bucky nodded. Tony gave him a few pieces from his plate. Bucky swallowed then choked. Tony patted his back lightly, Bucky flinched at his touch.

"Okay, Steve says you like to watch your tablet and drink warm milk before nap time." Said Pepper getting his bottle from his bag. Bucky nodded but didn't get up. Tony and Pepper looked at each other then at him.

"You can get up and go sit on the couch." Said Tony. Bucky got up and opened his bag. He got his tablet and watched Paw Patrol. Tony handed him his bottle and sat on the couch.

"I don't know why they said you would be difficult, you're being so good." Said Tony. That statement couldn't be more wrong.

When it was nap time, Bucky refused to go down. Every time Tony or Pepper got close to his tablet, he growled. He moved to the corner and watched Paw Patrol. Tony tried to remain calm and not yell. But he really didn't like Bucky trying to bit him and Pepper.

"Jarvis, can you access the tablet and shut it down?" Asked Tony.

"_One moment, sir_." Said the A.I. Then his tablet shut off. Bucky pressed the power button many times, it wouldn't turn on. He looked at Tony.

"It's time for a nap, let's go." Bucky whined then began to cry. He tried again to get the tablet on. Nothing.

"On, please?" As cute and polite he was being, Tony and Pepper had ignore it.

"You can have it on again once you finish your nap." Bucky screamed and bit his flesh arm.

"Hey, no, that's what this is for." Said Tony getting the chewy necklace from his book bag. Bucky snatched it from him and put it in his mouth. Bucky wasn't completely relaxed but the biting stopped.

"Okay, let's try again. Bucky, it's nap time. Come on, please." Said Pepper. Bucky shook his head. Bucky needed the nap, he knew he did; but he just didn't want to.

"Do you want to take your nap in here?" Asked Tony. Bucky curled up on the couch. Pepper covered him in his blanket, Bucky closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep. Tony and Pepper left the room and went in the lab.

"He could have just said he wanted to sleep on the couch instead of acting out." Said Tony.

"Stop, he's still getting use to us." Said Pepper.

"Hey Jarvis, two things."

"_Yes, sir_." Responded Jarvis.

"Let us know when the kid wakes up."

"_Certainly. The second request_?"

"Call Cap."

The phone rang for a while then he picked up. "Is he okay? What's wrong?" Steve asked immediately.

"Calm down, soldier boy. He's in the common area napping." Said Tony.

"Oh good."

"But he did act up a little. We told him it was time for a nap and he growled at us for trying to take the tablet. So I had Jarvis hack into the thing and shut it off. He wasn't happy, bit himself for a second. Then we let him sleep in the common area." Tony explained.

"There are so many things wrong with that whole situation."

"Hey, I thought we handled that pretty well." Said Pepper.

"You did until you had Jarvis shut the tablet off. Bucky relies on that thing and he would be on it all day if I let him. I can only imagine his reaction to it not turning on. For bed time, it'll be easier. It'll shut off thirty minutes after 9 o'clock, which is bath time. If he loses time because of behavior, let him wear himself out." Said Steve.

"Nice to know." Said Pepper.

"And you guys do know not to get your hands near his mouth, right?" Said Steve, questioningly.

"If his mouth gets near our hands, that's a different story." Said Tony.

"Don't hurt him, Tony. You're trying to start a friendship, not end it before it even begins." Warned Steve.

"Like I said, a different story. By the way does he have any diseases that we should be concerned about, like rabies?"

"Really, Tony?" Asked Pepper.

"Well if he does happen to bite us, I want to make sure nothing is transmitted, Pepper."

"He doesn't have anything, I am sure of it. I have taken a few bites myself. Are you guys planning on doing anything when he wakes up?" Asked Steve.

"Oh, we were going to the park then depending on his behavior we could start talking." Said Pepper.

"Okay, remember if you're going out, put the harness on him and Harley. Keep your eyes on him for any behavior changes sometimes the park overwhelms him."

"And what should be do in that case?"

"Harley will sense any disturbance and try to relax him. But he still needs someone to keep his head from going into the past. If he does, make him list out all the Paw Patrol characters."

"And if he doesn't talk?"

"Call Rumlow then me. If he can't get there quick enough, sedate him. Hey, I have to go. Tell Bucky I love him and to behave." Steve hung up. Tony and Pepper went back in the living room, sure enough Bucky wasn't asleep. He was still trying to get the tablet on. He saw Tony and Pepper and held out the tablet.

"On, please?"

"Honey, we said we would turn it on once you were done with your nap. I don't think you've slept at all." Said Pepper. Bucky eye's filled with tears, he really wanted to watch Paw Patrol with Steve. He didn't like these people they wouldn't let him do anything. At least when he was Rumlow he could get away with no naps.

"Want papa."

"Rumlow is busy. Do you want to go to the park?" Asked Tony. Bucky nodded. Pepper got his Paw Patrol bookbag and got out a fresh diaper and clothes.

"Let's get you changed then we can go to the park." Said Pepper. Bucky laid on the floor and waited. Pepper unzipped his onesie, when she saw the scars on his body, she froze.

"What's wrong? Oh no." Said Tony examining Bucky's body. He was still thin with a few ribs prominent, but the amount of scars that decorated his stomach made him nauseous. Tony could see that Bucky had once been very fit, he still had abs but he was so thin.

"I'll take over Pepper after you get that off." Said Tony pointing to the diaper.

"Poor baby, why were they so awful to you?" Asked Pepper. Bucky had no idea who she was talking about, so he chewed on his necklace and stared at Harley. Pepper took off the diaper and threw it in the trash can.

"Alright, this goes here. And this ties there. There, good as new. You wanna pick out your clothes?" Asked Tony. Once again, Bucky wasn't listening. Tony got his sweatpants and a shirt. Bucky whined when he was putting on the clothes.

"Can you put your shoes on?" Asked Pepper. Bucky put on his converse then looked at the laces. Pepper tied his shoes and got his and Harley's harnesses.

"Here you go. Now let's put this on." Said Pepper. Bucky was fine wearing his harness but he was starting to figure out how to undo the buckle from the lead.

"Let's not. But let's get ready to go." They went in the basement. None of Tony's car had a backseat comfortable enough for Bucky's height and Harley's size, so they went in Pepper's car. Bucky wasn't used to this, too many things were different. Bucky cried again, but this time he was kicking the back of Tony's seat.

"Bucky, stop. What's the problem?" Said Tony. Bucky stopped kicking for a while but continued to cry. They arrived to the park, Bucky still wasn't happy for some reason. They walked around twice and went to the playground but Bucky just wasn't settling. Tony and Pepper were about to give up when Bucky laid down on the grass and put this thumb in his mouth.

"Really? All that to lay on some grass?" Said Tony.

"Bucky, honey this isn't the best place to lay. We can go back to the tower." Said Pepper. Bucky's stubbornness was coming out along with a tantrum.

"Let him lay there, I'm starting to regret agreeing to this."

"Tony, stop. Okay, do you want to call Steve?"

"No."

"Well too bad, I am." Said Tony getting his phone out. Things only went downhill from there. Bucky chewed on his lead and did his best to get the buckles undone, but it was hard. So he screamed. Joggers passing by looked at the crying man. This wasn't normal, none of this was normal.

"Alright, I won't call him. We're going back to the Tower." Said Tony. That didn't help at all. It made it worse. Now Bucky refused to move and neither Tony or Pepper had strength to lift Bucky.

"You want ice cream?" Asked Pepper.

"No, do you want your tablet?" Countered Tony. Bucky nodded.

"Alright, you need to behave then. We're going back to the tower, peacefully. No kicking and no screaming." Said Tony. That was fine. But he didn't say no biting.

They manage to get back to the tower quickly. Jarvis powered the tablet back on. Although, Bucky was still not listening to anyone. Pepper and Tony were honestly at their limit with him. So they left him alone until dinner time.

That was everyone's breaking point.

Bucky's tablet died and he refused to give it to anyone so they could charge it. He didn't want to eat anything. He even refused milk. He whined more and he was becoming aggressive. He only allowed Harley to be with him. Even she could tell something was off with him.

"Bucky, it dinner time." Said Pepper.

"No." Bucky was chewing on his necklace. Tony groaned and crouched in front of Bucky.

"Go eat." Commanded Tony. Bucky just growled at him. Tony blew out a frustrated breath and rubbed his face.

"Let's go." Tony tried to grab his hand, Bucky was kept backing away from him despite being in a corner. Then, Tony got too close to him, Bucky snapped. Bucky bit Tony's hand then let go. Tony yelled in pain then looked at Bucky with hate.

"OW, you son of a...!" Yelled Tony raising a hand at Bucky. Bucky made himself into a small ball and screamed.

"Don't you dare hit my boy." Said a voice belonging to Rumlow. Tony looked at him then at Bucky. He was crying and shaking with fear. The same fear Tony was trying to avoid.

"Come here, baby." Said Rumlow. Bucky went to Rumlow and cried.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you. Not while I'm here." Rumlow carried him to the couch and got him to calm down.

"How are you here?" Asked Pepper.

"Your machine butler told me Bucky was having a breakdown and Steve is already on his way back. So I came." Said Rumlow rubbing Bucky's back.

"You call that a breakdown?! He almost killed us!" Tony yelled.

"Stop yelling. Bucky's overwhelmed. Give us ten minutes to calm down and we can talk." Said Rumlow. Tony threw up his hands and went to his lab. He thought this was going to go smoothly with a few bumps, but this was very rocky with that wasn't very smooth.

In the ten minutes that everyone was separated, Steve came to the tower and immediately took Bucky from Rumlow and cuddled him. Tony and Pepper came back in the common area but kept their distant from Bucky.

"So what's the full story?" Asked Steve.

"This all started from since we last talked to you. He wanted his tablet, we told him no. We brought him to the park, he acted out really bad. Brought him back here, left him alone for a while. Then the tablet died and he just lost it." Explained Tony.

"I told you that tablet was his lifeline." Said Steve.

"Yeah, I got that. Look, maybe today wasn't his day. But I really wish he would talk." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Tony, I told you he can't talk like an adult."

"Whatever."

"No. No whatever. We are going to sort this out here and now. Bucky, look at daddy." Said Steve. Bucky hesitated for a second then looked up.

"What was the reason for the behavior today?"

"Missed you."

"Bucky Barnes, the truth, now." Steve had his serious daddy voice, Bucky knew better than lie to that voice. He technically wasn't lying but there was more to it.

"Scared of what he do."

"He still makes you nervous?" Asked Steve. Bucky nodded. Steve sighed and tried to piece together what exactly set Bucky off. Bucky's been nervous before, but he's never acted out. Then Steve figured it out.

"He's acting out because I left him suddenly. Baby, did you think I wasn't coming back?" Asked Steve. Bucky slowly nodded. 

"Okay, listen I will always try to come back to you. I'm sorry that I left suddenly and your schedule was probably thrown off a bit. But honey you don't need to act out because you miss me. We've talked about this, have we not?" Bucky nodded. "Pepper and Tony are only trying their best to help you through the day. So next time they offer to baby sit you, can you behave please?" Said Steve. Bucky nodded again and got up. He walked to Pepper and Tony and hugged them.

"Sowwy."

"It's alright, kiddo. Next lets try to lessen the biting and kicking." Said Tony ruffling Bucky's hair. Bucky went to Rumlow and put his hand on his stomach.

"You want me to tickle you?" Bucky smiled.

"As much as I would love to, it is way past your dinner and bath time. So go home."

"With me, please?"

"I can't baby, you know that. Hey good news though, I got an apartment not too far from you. So I can start watching over you again." Steve glared at Rumlow and brought Bucky closer to him. Tony chuckled and clapped.

"Why do I sense a custody battle about to happen?" Said Tony.

"You aren't keeping him." Said Steve.

"I wasn't asking to. Maybe the last weekend of the month, I can watch over you. If your daddy is cool with it."

"We'll talk. We're going home." Steve, Bucky and Harley left. Rumlow left as well shortly after them. Tony and Pepper sat on the couch and sighed deeply. Today really did take a lot out of them. Bucky had a bad day and that affected everyone.

"If this is how two year old's are then I'm starting to reconsider somethings."

"I think the problem was Bucky isn't use to us and being here was kind of a shock. So I think next time we should wait till he's awake next time. Plus Bucky isn't ours, I think our child would probably act a little better around their actual parents." Said Pepper.

"_I concur with Ms. Potts, Sir_." Said Jarvis. 

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't mean to get angry with him, he just frustrated me and I just snapped. I don't think I would have hit him though."

"Either way, things could have been handled differently and we'll just do things differently when we baby sit him again." Said Pepper.

"Sounds good, I'm going to shower. I want my silk robe on the bed." Tony got up. Maybe they could watch over Bucky again, but Tony needed to recuperate after today. Bucky was a handful. If a two year old was this much work, how much more would he be able to take when the child could have his and Pepper's personality together? Tony was already stubborn and Pepper didn't take no for answer.

Oh no.


End file.
